Fate
by KurandRobgirl
Summary: Robert has a dream about a girl.when he come to america he save a girl. the girl from his dream. Is this fate or a sick game. Now anyone can review.
1. Chapter 1

"Who thos girl? Why does she appear in my dreams? is she real or not?' Robert thought. 

"Robert what's worong ?" Oliver asked

Robert snapes out of his thoughts. " Nothing. I was just thinking"

" about what" oliver asked

" None of your buiseness Oliver". Robert yelled

Oliver Jump at this." Alright I was just asking." He heads to the the door.

Robert turns to Oliver leave " Where are you going" He asked

Oliver turns to him "Out. I'm not going to stay here and get my head chewed off. I'll see you later"  
Then he leaves.

He just shakes his head. he returns to his thoughts. " I need to find out who she is and why am I saving Her."

" Robert" He turns . " what do you want Johnny?' Robert asked

" Play chess with me I feel lucky" Johnny said. " Not again. Do you like being beat" He asked

"No. I'm just bored" Johnny said. " Alright" Robert said. Little bit later.

"No" Johnny said. " i guess lady luck was not on your side today". He said. " Robert" Johnny Yelled.

Robert justed walked a way. He walks into his room." now I can think without anyone bugging me." ' Robert"

" i should of kept my mouth shut." he thought. " What do you want Enrique?"

Enriqur walks up to him. " where's Oliver?" " He went out out" Robert said.

" oh. What are you doing" Enrique asked. "Thinking" He said. " About what"

"Get out of my room. Now" Robert Yelled. the door slams shut. " thank god. tomorrow we leave for america." Robert Thoughted.

he walks over to his bed and lays down. " That girl" Was the thing he said before sleep took over.

I know it short but i'll try to make the other longer. I'm trying my nest at writing these fanfics. Just tell if you like or not.


	2. Chapter 2

In america.

" Sanp out of it" A voice said. Danielle turns to see Crista. "What did you say." She asked

Crista justed star at her frined. She finally spoke " You were in lala land again."

"sorry. My mind is somewhwere else." Danielle said. Crista laughed. " I can see that. Did you even pay attentionin class today"

"Yes" She said. " well thats good. So are you ready for exams." Crista asked. Danielle nodded. She looked down at the time.

"Al shit. See you later." She wave goodbye. She ran until she got close to her home. "What wrong with me. I've been dazing off alot. Why have I been seeing Robert in my dreams" She thought.

"Danielle" She turned around to see other friend and teammate. " Hi Megan" she said. Megan hold up a poster.

" Look what I got. It's posterr of sesshomaru." Megan said. Danielle at in awe. " How did you get it." Danielle asked.

" I found it on ebay." Megan said. Danielle justed laughed. " Of course. You can find every thing on ebay.  
Megan I need to talk to you." She said.

Megan look at her friend with great worry. " What do you want to talk about." she said.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house." Danielle said. Megan nodded. They walk until they reach a huge mansion.

They walk in. When they reach Her room. Megan closed the door and turned to her friend. " What wrong" she asked.

Danielle sat down on her bed. Megan came over and sat next to her. Danielle look up and started." I been having these dreams about this guy. He' saving me. I been also dazinf off too and I see him."

"I notices in school. That you have. Do you know who he is?" Megan asked.

Danielle nodded."Yes." Megan asked" Who is he then".

Danielle got up an turn to Megan. " Robert". Megan stood up and said. " I know alot of Roberts".

"Robert Jurgen". Megan stared at her . " You got to be joking. Robert the captain of the Majestics. He nothing but a jerk."

" I know. It seems so real." She said. Megan looked at worrily. " Does Crista know." Danielle nodded. Megan looked at the time. "I got to go. I'll see you tommorow night for taining." Megan turned and lefted.

Danielle went to her bed and drop on it and fell asleep.

Next day at robert castle.

"Enrique get up." Robert yell at him. Enrique just rolled over. Robert dragged him out of bed. " I'm up" enrique said.

Robert look down at Enriquea dn said." get dress and we can leave"he turned and slam the door.

" god he must of woken on the wrong side of the bed. " Enrique thought. After he got dressed he walked outdide where the other were waiting. They got in and headed to Robert personal jet.

When they reached the his jet. They got on." Robert how long is it to america." Oliver asked.

Robert didn't turn to face his teammate. "I don't know. We get there when we get there. Now leave me alone".

Oliver looked at Enrique. " What wrong with him" he asked. " I don't kow. He been like this sense this moring" Ebrique said.

" will you two shut up. I'm trying to sleep here" They turn to the sleeping form. " Sorry Johnny." Oliver said.

" Another one in a bad mood. This is going to be a long flight." Enrique said and Oliver nodded.

In america

" Come on Matt. You know I can beat you."Danielle said. " I feel lucky. So battle me." he said. She noddeds

They head for a dish. They raise there launchers. They let loose there blades. "Attack Draken." Danielle order her bitebeast to attack Matts blade.

His blade attacks and her dodges. " To slow. let's endit. Draken attack." the bitebeast attacks and Matts blade fly out of the dish.

" No." he said. he picks up his blade and turns to her." Good try. You need to work on you blading skills and your blading spirit." she said

He nodds. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning for Bad languages.

" Danielle very good job." Voice said. she turns around to see" Thank you Mr.Dickinson"

" I have a group blader coming to night. I think you should meet them." He said.

" I'll be here." She said. He smiles " That's good." He said. She looks down at her watch. it read 4:00 pm.

"See you later Mr.Dickinson." She wave bye and run out. " Man I'm tired. Blading all day takes alot out you" She thought." I'll go home and rest up then leave and head back to the center. Thank god I don't live far from the center.  
I need to stop talking to myself.' When reach her home she ran inside to her room and fell asleep.

(Dream scene)

" Leave me alone" Danielle yelled. Her blade was taken hits. " Attack her Shishi" A guy yelled.

" Draken." She looks at her blade. " What did you do to Draken." She yelled at him. He looks at her " Nothing"

" Nothing.You lie." She said in pissed off voice. " Your just weak.You can't even release your bitbeast" He said.

" you son of a bh. you will pay" She yelled at. A blade appears. " Griffolyon attack. winged Dragger" Robert yelled.

( Ended of dream scene)

" Robert wake up the jet landed" He wakes to see Johnny. " Not that dream again" He said. Johnny looks at him strangly.

" What are you saying." Johnny asked. Robert gets up and walks of the jet. " Where are you going." Johnny asked

Robert looks over his shoulder and says " For a walk. I'll see guys at the center" then he wallks off.

Back at Danielle home.

She wake up. " Not again. That same dream what time is it. " She looks at her clock " al shit. I have to get to the center" She get up fixes her and grabs her gear and run to the door.

She runs down her street. " I slept to long" she thought. " Hello Danielle" A voice said. she turns. " who are you" she asked

" My name is Seth. battle me" Seth said. She looks at him like he stupid. " What" She said. He release his blade.

"God your in a hurry." She release her blade as well. " Attack her Shishi" Seth yelled.

" This was in my dream. Draken attack" She said. She notice that her bitbeast is't coming out. " What"

" Your weak" he said. She look at him " Shut up. You son of Bh." she said.

Robert was walking down the street when he notice two bitbeast. "Those bitbeast are from my dream" He thought.

He pulled out his blade and launch it. He didn't know why he did but he did.

" Griffolyon attack. wing dragger." Robert said. His bitbeast atttack the lion bitbeast. Seth caught his blade.

" We will finish thia another time." seth said and disappered. Robert looked over at the girl. " It her" He thought.

He ran over to her " Are you alright" He asked. She looked up. " You. Your the guy from my dream" she said.

" And you are the girl from my dream. All what just happen now was somewhat the same from the dream" He respond.

" This is to werid." Danielle said. He nodd. " You said it. o sorry I forgot to interduce my. I'm Robert." He said.

" I know who you are."She said. " Who are you" He asked ."Sorry. I'm Danielle" She said.

Hope you like 


	4. Chapter 4

She looked down at her watch. " I need to get to the centner. I promised Mr. Dickinson I'll be there" She said.

She started to get up and he did to. "I'm going there to. So we walk there together if you want to." He said.

" That would be nice." She said. He smiled. " Oh. Is this your blade" He said. while holding the blade out foe her to see.

" Yes, Thank you" She said and took the blade. "For what" he asked. " for helping me." She said.

He looked at her. " It's no problem. " He said. She remember that they had to leave. " I think we should go." she said.

" I think so to." He said. They walked off. They walked in selince. "How long have you been having the dream." he asked/.

She looked at him then look back to the front. " Two weeks." She said. " Same with me." He said. She looked at hoim again.  
" Why do you think we are having the same dream and it comes true." She asked. he looked to her. " I can't answer tha" He said.  
He looked back to front of him."Oh. Just try figure out why" She said. " I notice that your bit beast is a dragon." He said.  
"It's a drake. Sorry for correcting you but there a driferents between a dragon and a drake. Drakes were the first dragons. Sorry there I going again" She said. He smiled. " You know alot on dragons or I should say drakes." he said. " Kinda. I just have a love for dragons and drakes." She said. while she played with Dragon charm.

" Why do you have to be at the centner? " He asked. " well. Because Mr. Dickinson has a group of bladers that Should meet" She said.  
" I guess you going to meet my friends." he said. She turned to him. " What do you mean" She asked. He turn to her. " I'm one of those bladers." He said. " This is pretty strange" She said while smiling. " Do you blade in a team?" He asked.. " Yes my team consist of long time friends." she said. They started walking again. " Who are they" He asked. " First is Crista then there Megan and finally Joey." She said.

They reach the centner. They walk in. " Robert where gave you been." Johnny asked. " I was just taking a walk" Robert said.  
Johnny notice Danielle. " Who is she?" He asked. " This is Danielle." Robert said. Oliver and Enrique walk in.  
"Robert you finally got here. " Oliver said. "Danielle this is Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique" He said and point to each of them.  
" Where is tayson and the others." Robert asked. "They wont be here not for a few days." Enrique said. Robert turn to Danielle.  
" I guess you wont get to meet the others." He said. " It's okay. My teammate are going to be here." She said. " " Oh really. So I get to see your team blade" He said. Nodds yes. " I guess you do." She said.

She looks towards to the door and see her friends walk in. " Speaking of them. Here they are" She point towards them. Her teammates walk up besiade her. " D are you ready for trainning." Crista said. She nodds. " Danielle I have and idea. Why not battle us?" Robert said.  
She turns to her team and the nodd. "Let's do it" Megan said. " So who up first" Oliver asked. Tehy head to the nearest dish. Crista wals up. " I'll go"  
Crista said. " I will to." Enrique said. He walks up to the dish.

Crista and Enrique rasie there launchers. They release there blades. " Aikanuro attack. " Crista yelled. A giant fire bird appeared.  
"Attack Amphylon" Enrique yelled and gaint two headed dragon. The bitbeast clashed. " That all you got. Attack now Aikanuro." Crista said. Aikanuro attacks and sends Enrique's blade out of the dish. " No" he said. " winnner is Crista" Oliver said.  
Crista give her teammates the victory sign.

How you like. More matches in next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright who up next" Danielle said.She turn to her team. Megan gets up. " I guess I will" She said.  
she walks to the dish. Johnny gets up and walks to the dish. " I as well" He said. Robert steps up.  
" The match will be Megan vs. Johnny" Robert said. They rasie there launchers.They release there blade.

"Ookami attack"Megan yelled. A huge wolf appears. " Salamlyon attack." Johnny yelled.His blade clashes with hers. " your good for a guy." Megan said. He looks towards her. " Funny ha ha.Let's finish this"  
He said. " Attack" they both said same time. Both blade fly out of the dish. " It's a draw" Robert said.  
Megan picks up her blade and walks over to her team.

"Megan" Crista said. "What" Megan said and turn to her friend. "Did you notice Robert staring at Danielle." crista said.  
She nodds. " I've notices" she said. " Do you think he" Crista said." He might. Let's see"Megan said. They walk over to Robert. "Robert can we talk to you" Crista said. "Sure" he said. " Do you like Danielle and don't lie" Megan said.  
" Yes"He said. A smile appeared on them. "Go asked her out. But if you ask her out. I have this to say. If you hurt her you fucking idiot and I will personally torture and kill you with my bare hands."Crista said in a deadly tone in voice.  
By now Robert looked scared. "I'm with her on that but I'll do a lot worse. You got it" Megan said. He nodds yes.  
Somehow he lost he voice. Crista and megan walked back over to there team.

"What were you guys doing?" Danielle asked. "Just talking" Crista said. She gave them a look that she knew they something.  
" What for" She asked." Nothing. Who next?"Megen said. "It's Joey and Oliver" Danielle said. She walks up to dish. " The third match is Joey vs. Oliver" She said. They raise there launchers and release there blades. There blade clash. A smile appears on Joey face. " Hatchler attack"Joey yelled. A dragon like creatrue appeared. " Unicolyon attack" Oliver yelled. A huge hosre appears.  
Joey sw this and strted to laugh. "Isn't that kinda girly." Joey said. Oliver looked at him.  
"No" Oliver said. " Joey stop fooling around." Crista yelled. Danielle turn to her. "Let him have his fun." she said.  
Crista nodds. " Let's finish this. Hatcher attack.' Joey yelled Oliver blade was sent out of the dish. Oliver looked shocked. Joey smiled " To bad Oliver better next time." Joey said " the winner of the match is Joey" Danielle said.

Megan walked up to the dish. " The final match is Danielle vs. Robert" She said. They raised there launchers and release there blades." Griffolyon attack. Wing dragger"Robert yelled A huge griffen appeared. "Draken droged." Danielle Yelled. A Drake appear and got out the way of the attack. "Draken attack. wing blades" Danielle yelled.When the blades clash so much force between them that both blades were sent flying. Both were shocked. " This match ends in a draw." Megan said. Danielle picked up her blade. She notice Robert. She got up."You were good. You had me worried there. I thought was going to lose." Robert said.She smiled. " You not the only one." She said.  
'Should I or not asked her out. Those girls kinda scare me. I'm going for it. You only live once .' He thought.

I know not a good way to end the chapter. I have fix it so anyone can review. so review. Until next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if it's taken to long to update but school and other things are takening up my time. I'll do my best to updat the story. so on with the story.

After training. Robert walked up to her. " If it's alright can I walk you home." He asked. Danielle smiled and nodd.  
They walked out of the center. Crista walk outside and headed home. " crista" a voice yelled. She turned aroud to see Enrique. "Yeah" she said. ' God he good looking' She thought. " Can I walk with you." He asked. She thought for a moment then said. " Sure" He smiled and they walked to her home.

Megan and Johnny were the only left of them team lefted at the center. They were chating. " Can I walk you home " He asked. " What a gentlemen. Of course" She said. They walked out.

Back with Robert and Danielle.

" Danielle can I asked you something" He asked. " Yeah" she responded. " I know we just meet. " He pause and started again. " Would you go out with me.". She stop and looked at him. " Yes" she said. He looked at her in surprised.  
" You will" He said. She nodded. "Yes. Robert" she said. He smiled. They contuined walking until they reach her home.  
"How about tomorrow." He asked. " Fine with me. Where should we meet at." she said. " At the center" He said. He took her hand and kiss it. " Good night Danielle." He said and let go of her hand. " Good night Robert." She said.  
Then walked inside. A blush on her face.

With Megan and Johnny.  
" I can't believe this. I'm going to asked her out." Johnny thought to himself. "Johnny. Are you okay" Megan asked "Yeah. I was just wonderinf if you would like to go out with me tomorrow." He asked. He looked worried. She smiled She back at him. " Sure. Why not." Megan said. He look back at her. " You will." He asked. She nodd. They reach her her home.  
" Well she you tomorrow." Megan said and turn to go inside. " Goodnight Megan." He yelled o her. She turn and blew him a kiss.  
Johnny went red in the face. She smiled and went into the house.

With Crista and Enrique.

" So how long have you know your friends?" He asked. Crista thought about it. " Well for about when we were little." Crista told him.  
"You team works good together." He said. She smiled. " Yeah we do.I have seen you guys battle together. You guys don't to good with each other. Whys that? "She asked and turn to him. He stop and turn to her. "It's because, we started out blading by our self. We thought blading as a team meant you were weak. Then Beybreakers came and showed us it wasn't. Know we are working to be a team." He explain. They started walking agin. " Well that's good to hear." She said. They reach her home. "Well goodnight crista." He said and kissed her hand. " Enrique" She said. He stopped She walked up to him and kissed on the cheek. "Goodnight"She said turn to go inside.

Well that's it for now. Hope you like 


	7. Chapter 7

-1To those who review. Thank you. This story is going to be redone. I have new Idea's for it. But I do need a name for my team. You can help if you want. Trust me it will come out soon.


End file.
